In the area of video and audio data transmission there are many solutions to handle the loss of information through the delivery process. Typical poor delivery issues are solved today using either retransmission of data, or re-synchronization of the video and audio streams. Also used are buffering methods at the receiver that allow for small delays to access the data to allow for some data loss and slow delivery issues. It is also conceived that by splitting the video transmission into multiple paths that it is much less likely that a transmission failure occurs simultaneously on all paths. Therefore if each path contains enough data to build a video transmission there will generally always be data to display video information. When all paths are fully working then video information increases in quality. These traditional methods continue to be used today when transferring data over networks of all kinds.
More recently, smart phones, super phones, tablets and other mobile devices are being offered with built-in cameras capable of recording video in high definition. While capable of recording in high definition video and storing to local storage on the device such as a solid state drive (SSD), they generally do not have the capacity to reliably transmit live high definition video to a desired destination due to capacity limitations of the connected wireless network. Even the advent of 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks may not be able to consistently and reliably transmit live high definition video due to fluctuations in capacity and the reliability of the network connection. Many of these mobile devices are able to connect to a Wi-Fi network. Wi-Fi is known to have a high bandwidth; however, the range Wi-Fi networks is typically relatively short and connection opportunities can be limited.